


Why'd You Kiss Me?

by rainbowgoddess



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-03
Updated: 1999-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess
Summary: Title says it all!





	Why'd You Kiss Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, but I wish they were!
    Feedback to
    m/m, slash
    +++++++++++++++++++++++
    
    Why'd You Kiss Me?
    -------------------------------------------------
    
    "Fraser!" exclaimed Ray Kowalski, glaring at his unofficial partner.
    
    *Oh, dear.* Benton Fraser knew what was coming, but he put on what had
    been called his "Innocent Mountie Look" and said, pleasantly, "Yes, Ray?"
    
    "What did you just do to me?" demanded Kowalski.
    
    "I kissed you, Ray," replied the Mountie.
    
    "I /know/ you kissed me, Fraser! What I wanna know is why!"
    
    Fraser cocked his head to one side and looked at Ray with what the detective
    was certain was amusement. "Why did you not ask me that, then?" .
    
    "Just answer the question, Fraser!"
    
    Fraser shook his head and smiled indulgently at his partner. "Because
    I wanted to, Ray." 
    
    Ray stopped his tirade for a moment. Fraser had kissed him. Completely
    unexpectedly, he had leaned across the seat of Ray's car and planted
    one on Ray's lips. And he wasn't apologizing or attempting to explain,
    just saying, "I wanted to." "Why did you want to?" he asked. 
    
    Fraser sighed tolerantly. "Ray, you are an intelligent human being. You
    are a detective who has solved many difficult and complex cases. You
    have dated - and, I am certain, kissed - many women, and you have been
    married. Perhaps you have never kissed a man before, but I am certain
    the same rules apply. Why do people normally want to kiss each other,
    do you think?" 
    
    Ray could not seem to get the connections between his mouth and his brain
    to work properly. "Because...because..." he stammered, "because they
    are attracted to each other," he finally managed.
    
    Fraser beamed as if he were a schoolteacher and Ray a student who had
    just mastered a difficult problem. "And what does that tell you about
    why I wanted to kiss you?" 
    
    "That you're attracted to me?" the detective asked.
    
    "Yes, Ray, I am attracted to you, and that is why I kissed you," Fraser
    replied. 
    
    "Well, why didn't ya just /tell/ me instead of jumping me in the front
    seat of my car?" 
    
    Fraser rubbed his thumb along one eyebrow. "But I did tell you, Ray.
    Quite some time ago." 
    
    "Wha - ? When? I'm sure I woulda remembered ya telling me that!" 
    
    Fraser sighed again. "The day of the eclipse. In the crypt, while we
    were waiting for Marcus Ellery to show up. You asked me if I found you
    attractive, and I told you that I did, very much so." 
    
    "As a woman! I said if you were a woman, would ya find me attractive!"
    
    "But I am not a woman," responded Fraser. "I could never be a woman -
    barring radical surgery, that is - and I do not know how women think.
    I only know how I think, and I think you are very attractive."
    
    "Well, I think you're attractive too, Fraser," said Ray.
    
    "Thank you kindly, Ray. But are you attracted to me?" 
    
    In response, Ray leaned over and covered Benton's mouth with his own.
    After a long, drawn-out, very pleasant kiss, he said, "Don't ask me why
    I kissed ya."
    
    "I wouldn't dream of it, Ray."
    
    END
    
    


End file.
